Paternidad
by Girl of Sea01
Summary: serie de drabbles que se centran en Percy y su hijo. desde el momento de su concepción hasta que este llega al mundo a cambiarle la vida.
1. Noticia

Declaimer: los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rick Riordan.

La primera vez que lo escucho Percy estaba cenando y su esposa, Annabeth, se le acerco nerviosa.

—Seremos tres en la familia.

Percy la observo incrédulo.

— ¿estás embarazada?

—no, sesos de alga. Sally nos obsequio un perro.

En los meses siguientes Percy recibió sustos equivalentes, pero todos resultaron ser cosas sin importancia. Una tarde, luego del trabajo, la hija de Atenea lo recibió muy contenta.

—Percy, pronto habrá un nuevo integrante en la familia. —Anuncio— ¿no es genial?

— ¿otro perro?

—no, algo crece dentro de mí.

— ¿una flatulencia?

— ¡dioses, no! ¡Vas a ser padre!

—ah, fantástico…

Un par de minutos después, cayó en la cuenta de todo.


	2. chocolate

**Declaimer: los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

A Percy realmente le molestaba levantarse a las tres de la mañana para conseguir chocolate para aplacar el antojo de su esposa. Pues, Annabeth le había dicho:

—_el bebe tendrá cabeza de chocolate si no me como uno en este instante._

El solo lo hacía por amor y comprensión, nada más.

Primero habían sido las nauseas esta mañana, luego terribles cambios de humor, y ahora antojos a altas horas de la noche. Cuando regreso a casa, Annabeth le dio un beso de agradecimiento.

— ¡vamos a comer juntos! —exclamo contenta

—pero yo no…

Un trozo de chocolate entro en su boca, acallando sus quejas.

* * *

**¡segundo drabble subido!**

**gracias a Nyaruko - San y a SIdney por los reviews, prometo subir el proximo pronto**


	3. ¿niña o niño?

**declaimer: percy jackson no me pertenece.**

* * *

Percy llevaba un buen rato acariciando la barriga de su esposa mientras susurraba:

— ¿Serás un niño o una niña?

—Es más divertido esperar a que nazca—dijo Annabeth, sonriente.

Si resultaba un niño, podría enseñarle infinidad de cosas y accedería a jugar con sin chistar. Si tenia una niña, ella seria su princesita y detestaría compartirlo con otros niños.

— ¿A ti que te gustaría que fuera?—le pregunto a su esposa

—no importa, yo lo amare aunque sea "especial".

Percy se quedo pensando y entendió el significado de especial.

* * *

**Para los que se vieron lentos, especial viene siendo "homosexual". XD**

**Girl of Sea01**


	4. Luke

**declaimer: percy jackson no me pertenece**

* * *

Percy nunca había estado tan emocionado. Su primer hijo había nacido y era un saludable varón, por lo que estaba inmensamente orgullo.

Se mantuvo junto a Annabeth a espera de su niño. Cuando la enfermera llego con el, lo tomo para apreciarlo mejor.

El bebe tenia facciones parecidas a la suyas, además de tener el bello cabello rubio de Annabeth. Ya ansiaba jugar con el y enseñarle "cosas de hombres".

— ¿Qué nombre le pondremos?—se giro hacia su esposa, quien lo llamo.

—Luke...—musito Percy—he pensado en Luke

La hija de atenea sonrío con nostalgia.

—Luke suena perfecto

* * *

**¡cuarto capitulo de paternidad!**

**me he divertido pensando en el nombre del primogenito de los jackson, Luke llego a mi de la nada y me dije:"¡perfecto!"**


	5. Hija

**Declaimer: el universo de Percy Jackson no me pertenece.**

* * *

Todo era paz y tranquilidad, Percy sabía que su hijo lloraba todas las noches y no dejaba dormir a Annabeth. Esta vez el pequeño Luke no lloro. ¡por fin ella podía descansar!

Annabeth podía descansar Hasta que…

— ¡no, Silena!

— ¿¡sesos de alga, que son esos gritos!?—chillo la hija de atenea

— ¡Nuestra hija se va a casar, dice que me odia y que soy el peor padre del mundo!—exclamo Percy, incorporándose de la cama.

—amor, nosotros no tenemos hija.

Eso lo soluciono todo, de nuevo era feliz y trato de conciliar el sueño.

—Si me vuelves a despertar en medio de la noche, juro que no tendrás que preocuparte más por una hija—lo amenazo su esposa

* * *

**¡Quinto capítulo!**

**¡Y Annabeth amenazando a Percy! ¿Ustedes que opinan? XD**


	6. Pañales

**Declaimer: el universo de Percy Jackson no me pertenece.**

* * *

Percy estaba decidido a demostrarle a Annabeth que él también era capaz de cambiarle el pañal sucio a su pequeño bebé. Ella no lo dejaría en ridículo esta vez.

Lentamente retiró el pañal y el hedor de su hijo le dio de lleno en la cara, era tan pestilente que salió huyendo.

Sin embargo, cuando regresó, el pañal sucio había sido milagrosamente reemplazado por uno nuevo. Completamente desconcertado, Percy buscó una explicación y quien se la dio fue su esposa.

—Yo lo cambié porque tú estabas haciendo el tonto por ahí

De nuevo había sido humillado… por su mujer.

* * *

**¡Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir! Tuve un problema familiar y apenas tuve tiempo de tocar la laptop!**

**Prometo actualizar más seguido de ahora en adelante**

**Girl of Sea01**


	7. Secreto

**disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson pertenece al tío Rick**

* * *

Percy ya estaba a punto de volverse loco. Si era algo que no soportaba era el ruido, y mucho menos cuando se trataba del llanto de Luke.

Pero por más que Annabeth intentaba calmarlo no lo conseguía. No quería comer, no quería dormir, estaba limpio, tampoco parecía tener cólico ni frío… ¿Cuál era el motivo de sus sollozos?

—Déjame intentarlo yo—le pidió Percy y ella se lo dio sin protestar.

Se encerró en el cuarto del bebé en la cuna. Percy se estiró las mejillas mientras hacía bizco.

El niño se rió y él no revelaría su secreto.

**¡lamento la demora! ¡la escuela me tuvo bastante ocupada!**

**prometo subir el próximo cuando tenga tiempo**

**Girl of sea01**


End file.
